Just around the corner, Next flick of the page
by cullen.belikov.vladescu
Summary: A professional writer who, when she isn t writing is helping out her two best friends Alice and Rosalie, with their own businesses. Little did Bella know agreeing to help Alice for the day would change her life like it has. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don`t own anything asociated with twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bella! Wake up!" screamed Alice from the other side of my bedroom door. Letting out a groan of annoyance I knew I had to get up before the tiny pixy barged in here and dragged me to her appointment in my pyjamas. Hence why agreeing to help Alice with her business is never a good idea, it almost always ends up in pain, from being dragged out of my bed or my head being the place where she stabs the damn bobby pins in claiming to be 'fixing' it.

Now is probably the time to tell you, my name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I`m a professional writer and have several books on the store shelves but in the time between my writing I volunteer my time to helping my non blood sisters Alice and Rosalie.

I`m around 5foot 6inches, with dark brown hair that has subtle natural red highlights, and plain brown eyes. I have curves in all the right places but according to Alice never dress to accentuate them, which is where Alice came into the picture. She saved me in college when the year level skank Lauren decided to make it known to everyone how little of a 'womanly' figure I had at the time. Alice whisked me away to her room introducing herself to me on the way then proceeded to tell me what to wear tomorrow and that she`d be by my room to do my hair and make-up. When Lauren saw me the next day well let's just say I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her skull, not to mention the anger in her eyes. Totally pissing off Lauren made Alice and my friendship solid and will be one of the two things I am grateful to Lauren for.  
Rosalie on the other hand walked up to Lauren one day after Lauren made a disgusting comment about Rosalie, and slapped her hard enough to leave a bruise of her hand on Laurens face, after Lauren stomped off Alice and I immediately introduced ourselves to Rosalie and we all became fantastic friends, and now consider each other our sisters, the second and last thing I`m grateful to Lauren for.

Alice is a tiny energetic person, she has short black hair that she likes to have sticking out in every direction, she`s incredibly petite and has bright blue eyes that make men drop at her feet, she also has a successful designing business in Seattle that she owns and runs.  
Rosalie on the other hand is every man's dream, with a figure supermodels would die for that's all natural, long blonde hair that reaches the lower part of her back and sparkling blue eyes, you would never guess that she prefers to spend her time fixing up cars then strutting down the catwalk.

I work with Alice and Rosalie during my times between writing my books, with Alice I go with her to meet her clients, take down there measurements when it`s custom made and answer the phone in the office and also do the books if I`m that bored. With Rosalie I just manage the books and answer the phones, having no interest in cars what so ever.

So as I begrudgingly get out of bed hissing at the coolness of the floorboards beneath my feet I shuffle to the bathroom I reach into the shower and turn on the water, strip and step into the hot water, the water waking me up completely. I wash, shave and am out within 15 minutes which is a record for me. I the walk out into my room, open up my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear to the meeting this morning. Hoping to put a good impression forward for Alice's business, I eventually pick a blood red dress that has a slightly low neckline and comes to just above my knee matching it with a pair of black pumps. I walk back into the bathroom putting slight curls in my hair and putting on my light foundation, mascara, adding dark red lipstick and thick eye liner making my eyes stand out. I walk through my bedroom, open the door and enter the modest size living room that is in my apartment and stand there ready for Alice to scrutinise my choice of clothing but to my surprise the first thing she says is "You look stunning." I stare at her unbelieving until she shoves a cup of coffee from my favourite coffee shop under my nose, I snatch it up within a second take a gulp and savour the sweet taste and instantly feel brighter. I cannot function without my morning cup of Coffee. "Morning Alice! Whens the meeting?" I ask chirpily, all Alice says is "Now. Let`s go!" before looping her non – coffee holding arm through mine and we make our way to the undisclosed location. As we walk towards the door of my apartment I grab my keys from the table next to the front door, lock it and we walk towards the lift waiting for it to come to my level. As we hear the ding the doors open and Alice and I walk into it still with joining arms. I press the Ground Level button as we await our decent. As we reach the Ground Level the ding goes off again, the doors open and we exit the lift walking to the big window doors which is where Thomas the elderly doorman stands, Alice and I both nod our heads to him on our way out the doors. As we exit my apartment building I take a deep breathe of the fresh Seattle air and then walk towards where Alice`s shop is located but she tugs on my arm stopping my movement. I turn towards her giving her a confused look so she begins to explain "Where visiting them at their work as there was no time we could mutually meet." I find it odd as Alice isn`t one to make exceptions to her rule of 'We meet at my work', so I knew it had to be an extremely important and influential customer. Basically skipping with Alice towards the end of my street we wait with a large group of people at the traffic lights waiting so we can cross, standing there sort of tuning into what Alice was talking about.  
You see Alice is the type of person who can talk forever about nothing in particular, but the real problem is trying to catch what she is saying as she talks 10 miles a minute. Finally were able to cross the street, we are entering the area of town that's covered in large corporations high rise offices when we come to a stop in front of one of the better looking office building s down the street. I slowly drag my head up to look for the companies sign but trying to block the sunlight with my hand that isn`t the one Alice is trying to drag me into the building with, before I can get a look at the company name.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I ask, snatching my hand out of her grip testing to see if it was sore, the damn pixy had a mean grip. "What?" she asks as if dragging me inside a corporate building at 9 o'clock in the morning is the normal thing to do. Alice walks to the receptionist desk with me trailing behind her, "Appointment with Mr Cullen" is all Alice says, but of course she doesn't notice my jaw drop, neither does the receptionist who says in a completely bored tone "Go straight on up. Top floor" then picks up her hand and inspects her nails, that are French tip and completely perfect. Snapping my head in Alice`s direction causing my hair to fly around my face I hiss at her "Where meeting the Cullens!" I ask her incredulous. Everyone knew who the Cullens were, there family company Cullen Corp. was owned by the father Carlisle, while his son Edward, nephews Jasper and Emmett were the hierarchy of the company. The business was extremely successful, but what Cullen Corp. was mostly known for was each of the four men in the company's hierarchy is completely gorgeous. Alice of course just turned to me, gave me her grin and said "This is the biggest client I`ve ever had, I just hope there all as gorgeous in person as they are in photos" completely missing my attitude. Oh well here goes nothing I thought as Alice and I got on the elevator and she pressed the 'Executive' button to take us to their floor. Alice then turned to me, hopefully about to explain what we were doing here. "Okay, so here is the deal, Esme called about a week ago, her husband, son, two nephews need tuxedos and a dress for an un coming charity ball." "Okay" was all I had time to say before the elevator opened and we stepped out of it, making our way down the long, stark white hallway lined with doors and windows to the door that had Carlisle Cullen written on the plaque stuck to the door.

Alice tapped on the door …

* * *

Thankyou for reading, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don`t own anything associated to Twilight.**

**Thankyou for the reviews.**

* * *

Alice tapped on the door twice before it was swung open by non-other than Carlisle himself and let me tell you photos of him did not do justice. Pale hair and fair skin, bright and twinkling blue eyes and an enormous welcoming smile on his face making me feel immediately at ease.

After a second that smile faltered, for only a split second, so I looked at both of us, me looking good if I do say so myself, for my job I didn't really have to dress up, I then look over at Alice noticing her outfit for the first time and my eyes bug out of their sockets. She was wearing a black dress that came to her knees and bright pink accessories and killer high heels in the same colour. On anyone else it would look ridiculous and yet Alice made it work, it`s one thing you have to love to hate her for.

We both walk into the office when I get a view of who`s sitting in their I have to force myself to remember I`m here to help Alice and not gawk even though Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen and of course Carlisle Cullen all in the same room as me. _Dear God this is not going to end well. Either I`m going to gawk, drool or say something stupid._ Just to mention a few of my annoying and unhelpful traits. "Please call me Carlisle, this is my wife Esme" he points to a women with bronze coloured hair, green eyes and a loving smile, "My nephews Jasper and Emmett" one being slim with blonde hair, a small smile and bright blue eyes, looking like the more reserved one, while the other is huge but still gorgeous, curly brown hair, bright baby blue eyes and a cheeky grin, you could just tell he was a child at heart, "And my son Edward." The god himself, bronze hair, piercing green eyes, strong jaw and a tall lean body you could tell was made by hours spent in the gym, and his mouth was pulled into his signature smirk. _Oh My God._

All the men were dressed in designer suits, Jasper and Carlisle in white shirts, grey suits and tie, Emmett in a grey shirt and royal blue suit with an electric silver tie. Edward had a black suit, black shirt and tie, _damn did it fit him well_. Esme on the other hand was in a deep emerald colour dress that was modest and suited her body well. "I`m Alice" she pointed to herself, "And this is Bella." She pointed to me. Queue the blush. All eyes turned on me before Esme stood up "Thank-you for coming so quickly Alice, I`ve seen your designs and there spectacular. Now I`ve been told you`ve been e-mailed what we need which is, four tuxedos and a dress for myself. There aren't any colour preferences so you have free reign." _Oh Boy, here we go._ Alice lived to hear those words.

A smile lit up her face but her eyes I noticed were on a particular Mr Whitlock, _the poor boy. _ No one lasts longer than two weeks with Alice. She's just so full of energy and tells you how it is, a habit we both picked up from Rosalie. "When would you like to begin?" Esme asked in a friendly tone, _I`m going to like her_ I thought to myself as Alice responded with a "whenever it suits you is fine", still having a giant smile on her face. "I`m free from 12 on tomorrow" Emmett says having a cheeky smile lighting up his face. Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Esme all agree to meet at 12:30 tomorrow afternoon at Alice`s shop, Alice says that there will be five of her workers on tomorrow assuring them the fitting will take up as minimal time as possible before we shake hands with Carlisle and Esme each of them saying goodbye with a smile while the three boys just give a tip of their head and a small smile as we leave the room.

Closing the door behind us, Alice then once again drags me down to the elevator doors and just as I`m forced to stop the doors open and I`m flung into the elevator, the doors close, then the squealing begins.

A five foot pixie jumping up and down, squealing and having a psycho smile on her face is almost a frightening scene. "Bella did you see him! He`s perfect! I mean stop in the middle of the street and drool gorgeous!" and on and on it goes. _This didn't feel so long on the way up_, just as the bell dinged letting out a deep breathe I realise Alice has stopped talking and looks as professional as always before walking with purpose out of Cullen Corp. with me trying to pull of the confident walk thing but failing miserably following behind her. Alice and I then decide to head back to her shop to get everything ready for tomorrow.

6pm…  
_What is that God awful sound? _The phone! Oh My God! I fell asleep while filing away Alice`s tax receipts.  
I quickly snatch the phone before it stops ringing and answer in a voice I hope doesn't sound like I just woke up. "Brandon Designs" I say into the receiver only to get the response of "Took you long enough." Rosalie. It was only Rosalie. Breathing a sigh of relief I let out a small laugh, "What`s up Rosalie?" "Not much, but tell Alice I`ll come by tomorrow to get a fitting done for the dress she`s designing for when we go clubbing on Saturday night." "Sure thing Rosalie, 12pm okay? We have clients coming in after that" "No problem, see you then babe, gotta go a customer's here for a pick up" she says before hanging up.

I walk out into the back room of Alice`s shop where all the creating takes place, finding people weaving around the gigantic rolls of fabric. Finally I spot Alice, she`s telling the girls who are going to be doing the fittings tomorrow who their going to be working with. Some gasp, jaws drop, eyes bug out, the room falls silent, that is until I say "See you tomorrow Alice", Her head snaps in my direction "Glad to see your awake", I blush "See you then." She says in a happy voice and she has a smile on her face so I know she isn't mad at me. I get my bag from her office and walk out of the store and onto the street.

I walk briskly down the road, make a right turn, and come to a stop outside of the Chinese takeout place. Might I add it is the best in this part of town. Surprisingly it`s not that busy, so I`m able to walk up to the counter and place my order straight away. Honey Chicken with fried rice. It only takes about 5 minutes before my orders ready. I quickly take the bag and continue on my way home.

I cross three sets of traffic lights before making it to my apartment building; I say a quick "hello" to Thomas before sliding into the lift just before the door closes. Thankfully no one is in it. I get to my floor in no time hopping off at floor 8.

I walk down the hallway, manage to open the door while balancing my handbag and the take out bag. I place my bag and keys on the table next to the door in my hallway, before quickly putting the takeout bag down on my granite bench top in my modest size kitchen. I grab the container and make my way to my bedroom; I change into my pyjamas which have a cute bunny design on them before I flop down on my bed still tired from not getting enough sleep this morning. _Damn Alice. _I scoff down the Chinese, which tastes oh so good before putting the container on the bedside table, check my phone for messages, which there is none, and before I know it my eye lids are starting to droop.

I`m woken by a knocking sound. It takes me a few minutes to realise that it`s the front door. Someone's at my front door. I look at my alarm clock next to my queen bed and it reads 6am. _You have got to be kidding; _I climb out of bed albeit slowly before grabbing a thin black silk bathrobe and heading to the door. I eventually find my keys in the bowl on the table next to the front door; I unlock the door expecting to find Rose, as she actually knocks before coming into my apartment unlike Alice.

So when I open the door to none other than Mike Newton leaning against my doorframe I try to suppress my groan of annoyance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Once again let me know what you think.**


End file.
